1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of adjusting article size and to the article and, more particularly, relates to a novel improvement in adjusting the size according to its use by using dismountable/remountable buttons and slits to make variable the joined size of the joined portions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, though not shown, joining of ordinary articles at the joining portions of a shirt, a suit, trousers or the like is effected such that a button fixed by means of a thread on one of the joining portions is joined with a slit on the other joining portion. Further, covers for a car, tents, sheets to be used in construction work, tablecloth, etc., respectively regarded as articles have been assorted by their size and products in various sizes have been made available.
Since the conventional articles are constructed as described, there have been the following problems.
Specifically, finished products by various sizes have been made in the case of an article of clothing such as a suit, a shirt, trousers, where all the buttons are fixed by means of threads and assortments of color, design and size have been made. For this reason, a very large number of items must be maintained as an inventory. Only a limited number of the items are actually sold and a large number of items remain as an unsold inventory.
Further, for example, in the case of clothes for infants or toddlers, since an infant or toddler grows fast where his/her clothes become too small only after six months or so, a new item of the next size is likely to be bought. In this cases, too, it is more likely that buttons and holes do not fit each other while the size of the clothes still fits, resulting in a wasteful expense. Furthermore, in the case of an article such as a cover for cars, a tent, a sheet to be used in construction work, tablecloth, etc., since they are assorted by size, they must be bought as a new item whenever their size is to be changed.